


i see myself here in your eyes

by pnkrckclffrd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Comedy, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Kid Fic, Luke is a baby daddy, Ot4 if you squint really hard, father!luke - Freeform, i can not put dxddy luke, loosely based on Baby Daddy on ABC, this is not that kind of fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkrckclffrd/pseuds/pnkrckclffrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the one tour Liz Hemmings doesn't join the boys on is the one where a baby gets dropped off on the tour bus steps with a note attached naming her own son Luke the father.</p><p>Loosely based on the ABC show Baby Daddy.</p><p>Title from Never Be by 5sos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm not as vanilla as you guys think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/gifts).



> I do not own 5sos or any associated people.
> 
> I do however own my original character(s) ((i.e the baby)).

Luke rolled over in his bunk and groaned loudly. Someone was pounding on the door of the bus very loudly. They were somewhere in Europe. France? Spain? He wasn’t completely sure. The bus driver was about to fall asleep at the wheel so they pulled over at a rest stop and slept. Luke groaned again as the pounding sounded again.  
“What the fuck it’s 3:00 am who is at the fucking door!” He yelled as he rolled out of his bunk. He landed with a thud as he fell to the ground. Luke had forgotten he takes top bunk. He groaned (again) as he stood up and trudged to the door. He heard footsteps running away as he jiggled the handle of the door.  
“I swear to god this fucking bus will be the death of me.” he grumbled under his breath as he finally got the door open. There was no one out there. Luke looked down at the steps of the bus and shrieked.  
“What the fuck! What the fuck GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP!” he yelled as he backed away from the door. Ash came running out with a drumstick in hand, the other boys following but unarmed. A bodyguard named Dave and the bus driver named Scott followed Calum and Michael out into the main area. They could see that something actually was wrong when they looked at Luke. He looked like he’d seen a ghost and his breathing was heavy.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Ash asked, sounding panicky.  
“There’s a fucking.. a.. baby.Steps. Help.” Luke finally got out. Dave ran to the front of the bus as the others gathered around Luke.  
“Ok, which one of you is terrible at safe sex?” Scott asked as they all sat down on the couch and around the table. All eyes turned to Calum.  
“Hey! What the fuck, I know what I’m doing when it comes to sex!” he defended.  
“Maybe it was a mistake, or they got the wrong bus..” Ashton trailed off as Dave returned from the steps of the bus with a small baby in a carrier and a diaper bag over his shoulder. He stopped in front of the four boys with a not in his hand. All four boys looked incredibly worried. It wasn’t that they got around a lot, but they did not want to be dads as young as they were. Luke was only 19, Ash 21, and Michael and Calum both 20. Not to mention they were on tour.  
“Congratulations Luke, it’s a girl.” Dave said as he handed the note to Luke. He put the baby in the carrier and the diaper bag on the floor in front of the youngest boys feet. His heart sank.  
“Oh my god. Read it out loud Luke!” Michael exclaimed as he scooted closer to Luke’s side. He glanced to the baby in the car seat and could see the resemblance immediately. The baby had wavy blonde hair, a cute button nose, and bright blue eyes. Luke noticed too.  
“Um, oh my god, ok. It says ‘Dear Luke Hemmings, my name is Luciana. We met about a year ago while you were on tour in Spain.It was only one night, but it sure did work. I had the baby nine months after you were here on February 3rd. I tried really hard to take care of her, but I couldn’t do it anymore. I wanted to give her a chance to grow up with at least one of her biological parents before putting her up for adoption. When I heard that you guys were coming back to Spain on this tour I knew what I had to do. I’m sorry for just leaving her like this, but I can’t handle the stress of a baby and school and work. My family life is also not the best, and I want her to be safe. I know you have an awesome group of people around you, so I decided to give her to you. Her name is Evelyn Marie Hemmings, or Evie for short. I hope you don’t mind that I used your last name, but there is no doubt that she is yours. Again, I’m sorry, but please give her a chance. She is an amazing baby. Sincerely, Luciana.’” Luke read. He looked up from the note in utter shock. The other guys’ expressions mirrored his.  
“What the fuck am I going to do?” he asked quietly, dropping his head. He stared deep into the baby’s eyes. His daughter’s eyes. He had a daughter. What the fuck.  
“I can look up the nearest orphanage and we can drop her off in the morning.” Dave offered. Something overtook Luke.  
“No. No, I have to give her a chance. It’s not her fault that her mother couldn’t take care of her. I have to try. It’ll be really hard, but I have to. She’s my… she’s my daughter.” he insisted. Plans already started running through his head. He’d have to call his mom and his brothers, and management to figure out what to do with the publicity. Luke could handle having her on tour with him. Like Luciana said, he has a great team around him that would be more than supportive, not to mention the boys. He can do this. He has to do this.  
In a matter of seconds Luke felt his world shift. Of course his passion would always be music, but his world was now this little three month old baby sitting at his feet. He looked around at the others. They could tell immediately that Luke was not going to back down from his decision. He was going to give this his all.  
“Alright, I guess we should start making calls then. I know it’s early, but with time zones and all we should be able to reach all the right people. Luke, take her out of the car seat and hold her. She’s yours, get to know her.” Dave instructed. Right. Hold her.  
Luke looked down at the big blue eyes staring back up at him and froze.  
“How do I undo the straps?” he asked timidly. He was the youngest of three, a baby himself still, he had zero experience with babies or their accessories. Dave just reached down and showed Luke step by step how the unbuckle the child. The large man then picked up the tiny baby and handed her straight to Luke.  
“Be gentle, support her head. There, just like that. Perfect. Look at that Luke, you’re a natural!” Dave said, smiling at the two. Luke looked terrified. It was endearing.  
The other three boys crowded around Luke and stared at the baby. Calum started laughing as he imagined the baby’s point of view right now. There were four large men staring at her, all with varying degrees of fear and awe in their faces. Michael made a comment that made them all laugh.  
“Out of all of us, I’d never thought Luke would be the one to accidentally have a kid. Calum maybe, but Luke? Damn.”  
Luke responded, “Hey, I’m not as vanilla as you guys think.”


	2. are you singing metallica to my baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn only stops crying if you sing Metallica to her now. You can thank Michael for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie is pronounced Ee-vie. Long e sound and then v. Like E.V

Luke wakes up the next morning on the couch with his daughter sleeping on his chest and his phone going insane. His first thought is ‘what the fuck did they do’. Michael and Calum have a propensity to team up together and fuck shit up before management has a chance to swoop in and do damage control. If they’ve done something now, they’re in for a huge shitstorm from management. Luke unlocks his phone and immediately heads to twitter. He clicks first on Calum’s profile and sees nothing but his latest tweet about the last concert. Luke then clicks over to Michael’s profile and his heart leaps. Michael had tweeted a picture sometime in the night of Luke sleeping with Evelyn on his chest. The caption read ‘Luke is daddy af. Literally.’ That’s it, Luke was going to kill Michael.   
Before he could get up and stab Michael with a spoon he decided to check the news. Management had said that they would do something as soon as possible. The first thing that popped up when he googled his name and clicked the news tab was an article titled “5 Seconds of Summer Star Luke Hemmings Becomes Father Unexpectedly”. That really was fast. Luke sighed as he read through the article. It was posted on one of the news sites that management often uses for damage control. The article explained the situation exactly how Luke had explained it. It even included a quote from Luke that he had told management. Luke’s phone buzzed with a text message from someone in their team. It read ‘Hey Luke, just wanted to let you know that all of you can freely talk about the baby now. Management posted an article and you have an interview with Ellen tomorrow that we have to fly you out for. You won’t miss any shows. Pack an overnight bag for you and baby. Congratulations, by the way.’ Luke sent a quick ‘ok, thank you.’ back and returned to twitter. He saved the picture from Michael’s tweet to his phone and quickly made it his lock screen. It was the first picture of the two together. Evelyn started to stir on his chest. She was probably going to be hungry, so Luke put her in the car seat and got up to make a bottle for her. Dave showed him how to last night when the baby woke up crying and Luke had no clue what to do. The bodyguard also taught the young boy how to change a diaper.  
Luke noticed as a passing thought that the bus was moving again. He walked to the front of the bus while shaking up the bottle in his hand. Scott was driving.  
“Hey Scott. Thanks for not freaking out last night.” Luke said. Scott turned to look at Luke for a few seconds and smiled.  
“No problem buddy. I knew you’d only freak out more if we all did. By the way, we’re on the way to the venue right now. The rest of the crew is in the bus behind us. They all know by now.” Scott replied. Luke thanked him before heading back to Evie.   
Ashton was up now, sitting on the couch with Evie in the carrier at his feet. He was bent over making faces at the baby, being rewarded with small noises and a smile. Luke joined Ash on the couch and smiled at the older boy. Ashton sat back and smiled back at Luke. He could sense that Luke was about to burst.  
“Ash, I’m always so careful. I love her, but it’s all happening so fucking fast. It’s only been, what, five hours since she showed up? I already have to fly out to L.A with her to go on Ellen, and the fans are going insane. What should I do?” Luke burst out.   
“Just take it one step at a time. Hold her right now, feed her, and worry about the other stuff later. Just be her dad right now, because that’s what you are Lukey. Her dad.” Ashton replied. He always knew what to say to calm any of the boys down.  
“Thank you Ash. Hey, let’s make a little video introducing her to the fans, yeah?” Luke asked, knowing that Ashton loved updating the fans via videos. Ashton agreed and took out his phone as Luke picked Evelyn up from the car seat and began feeding her. Luke told Ashton to wait until she was done so everyone could get a good look at her. Again, he agreed. A few minutes later Calum and Michael emerged from their bunks.  
“Oh my god, I thought it was a dream. Hi Evelyn, I’m Uncle Michael. I’m going to teach you guitar as soon as you can walk, ok?” Michael said while rubbing his eyes and kneeling in front of Luke and the baby. She turned her head slightly and grabbed a handful of Michael’s bright purple hair. He yelped in surprise more than pain. The other boys just laughed.  
“I don’t think so! I’ll be outnumbered by guitarists! She’s learning bass.” Calum said as he kneeled down next to Michael. Ashton just smirked as if he was planning something in his head.   
Evelyn finished her bottle so Luke put her on his shoulder and started to pat her back. Soon enough a little burp erupted from the three month old. The boys cheered her on as if she were one of their mates that had just let out the biggest burp they’d ever heard. Luke laughed and took her down from his shoulder, cradling her once again. Ashton looked to Luke for an ok, and pulled out his phone when Luke nodded. He opened twitter and was met with a shitstorm of fans basically screaming on his timeline.  
“I think they’re a little excited.” Ashton said, showing his phone to the boys who laughed and agreed.   
He opened the camera and pressed record. The camera was pointing only at Ashton and Michael who had joined the older boy on the couch. Calum jumped up next to Michael when Ashton started talking.  
“Hi guys! As you’ve probably heard, we have a fifth member of 5sos now. She truly is the fifth second of summer.” Ashton started. Luke’s laugh could be heard in the background.  
“I guess we should hand the video over to Mr. Mom himself. Luke Hemmings, why don’t you do the honors of introducing her?” Ashton asked, handing the phone over to Luke.  
“Don’t mind if I do. So guys, I’d like to welcome Evelyn Marie Hemmings to you all.” Luke said as he switched the camera from front to back, pointing it to the baby. She started gurgling and reaching up towards the new object.   
“She’s perfect, and we all love her.” Calum said off camera.   
“Say bye bye Evie!” Ashton said, reaching over to move her tiny hand up and down like she was waving. Luke stopped recording and handed the phone back to Ashton.  
“Make the caption just say ‘Welcome Evelyn Marie Hemmings’ or something like that.” Luke said. Ashton agreed and posted the video. Within minutes it had thousands of replies and retweets.  
“Everyone is going mental over how much she looks like you Luke.” Calum said as he tweeted his own reply to the video. Michael and Ashton did the same.   
Luke looked down to his baby in his arms and really took in the resemblance. He hair was still short but Luke could see little waves starting to form, much like he had as a baby. Her nose was almost identical to Luke’s. But the most striking thing was her eyes. It was like staring into a mirror. They were bright blue and wide. Suddenly Luke remembered that he had to pack for L.A.  
“Someone hold her please, I have to pack for L.A.” Luke said, standing and and placing her in the nearest open arms. They were Michael’s.  
Luke walked back to the bunk area where most of his stuff was and began packing an overnight bag. He took a second to step back and take in the events of the past six or so hours. Holy shit, he had a kid. A living, breathing child that looked so much like him. His parents and brothers had taken it surprisingly well. His mother had insisted on flying out, but Luke talked her out of it. He wanted to do this, and he had tons of help already. He didn’t want his mother to go out of her way for him.  
Luke was about to go back into the main room when he heard Evie start to fuss, but instead reached for his phone and started recording. Michael was singing a song to Evelyn, one Luke quickly recognized as Metallica. He walked into the room and recorded Michael with Evie.  
“Excuse me, are you singing Metallica to my baby?” Luke asked quietly.  
“Shut up, I panicked. It was the first thing that popped into my head.” Michael replied quickly before continuing to sing. Luke stopped recording and went back into the bunk area to finish packing. He posted the video and tagged Michael. He heard the older boy swear, followed by a solid ‘thump!’ and a yelp of pain. Ashton yelled quietly at Michael to watch his language. Luke chuckled and smiled. This was going to be great. Evelyn was basically growing up with four dads.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They arrived at the venue a few hours before the show, so the boys had just enough time to walk around and introduce the baby to the crew and warm up. They decided that they were going to bring her out on stage at some point so she would need earmuffs so her ears weren’t damaged by the noise. She would stay just offstage with one of their bodyguards while they played their set.  
Finding earmuffs small enough for her was a bit of a struggle, but they managed to find a good pair. Soon enough the concert was in full swing and the boys were having the time of their lives.  
Someone started talking directly to Luke in his in-ears during one of the talking points of the show. Luke glanced around and saw that the other boys heard it too.   
“Wait, wait. I need you guys to be super quiet, ok? Nobody talk, I have to go get Evelyn.” Luke said into his microphone. Their bodyguard had told him that she wouldn’t stop crying. The crowd went completely silent as Luke went offstage and took his little girl into his arms. He walked back out with her in his arms and watched as Michael and Calum made hushing motions to the crowd. Luke walked back to his microphone and began talking to the crowd.   
“Alright guys, I’m going to take these earmuffs off of her head so you have to stay completely silent.” He said as he removed the bulky things from her ears. The crowd was complying and remaining almost completely silent. Despite taking the earmuffs off and rocking her back and forth, she would not stop crying.  
“Michael, come here.” Luke said to the purple haired boy. He walked over and Luke handed the baby to him.  
Into the microphone, Luke said, “Watch this guys.”   
Michael began to sing the same Metallica from earlier and Evelyn stopped crying almost immediately. He handed the baby back to her father who whispered thank you to Michael. Luke replaced the earmuffs on her head and returned the now calm baby to the bodyguard. They finished the rest of the set and returned to the bus tired but happy.   
Nerves set in as Luke thought about appearing on Ellen by himself tomorrow. He fell asleep with his tiny daughter on his chest once again.


	3. Ellen is real and Evelyn hated her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short!

When Luke woke up for the fourth time that night it was about 6:00 am. His flight left at 11:00 am and they were fairly close to the airport according to Scott so Luke decided to just stay awake. He would be able to sleep on the flight. The actual show recording was tomorrow. Today would just be travel time. 14 hours on a plane with a three month old still getting used to her father would be easy enough, right? He hoped the baby would sleep well on the flight. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb the other passengers.   
Luke had a quick thought as he rummaged through the diaper bag Luciana had left with Evelyn. He yelled up to Scott to stop at the nearest store so he could stock up on more supplies for the baby. Scott agreed and soon they were stopping in the Spanish equivalent of Walmart. He and Dave, who had woken up at the same time as Luke, hopped off the bus with Evie in tow and walked into the superstore. Dave spoke minimal Spanish but he could hold a conversation if needed, so the large man tracked down a sales assistant and asked where the baby section was. The small woman smiled at Luke holding Evelyn and pointed to the middle of the store. Dave thanked her and they were off on their quest for supplies.  
Luke stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the section. There were so many different formulas and clothes and sizes of diapers to choose from. Dave just chuckled at the blonde boys scared expression and lead him over to the formulas. He pointed out the different nutritional things on the english side of the cans and showed Luke what was best for the baby. Next was diapers. Dave explained the different sizes and helped Luke pick out the right ones for Evie. Once they had a few boxes in the cart, Luke walked over to the 3-6 month old clothes. Luciana had left tons of outfits in the diaper bag but you could never have enough. Luke laughed as he found a single onesie that said ‘Punk Princess’ across the front of the black fabric. The pink lettering had a crown hanging off the last s. The crown was a lighter shade of pink than the lettering and had little rubber gold studs on it so the baby couldn’t pull them off. Luke turned around to Dave to show him the awesome find.  
Once they had picked out a few more items, including a small security blanket that had a penguin on the end of it, they paid for everything and returned to the bus. The first thing Luke did when he got back was show the boys the onesie he had bought. He told them that she would wear it on Ellen tomorrow.  
They arrived at the airport within thirty minutes. The boys went in with Luke and Dave, who would be accompanying the two to L.A. Once they were checked in and had gone through security they walked to the correct gate and waited. There was still about a half hour until they had to board the plane. A few fans came up to the boys and asked for pictures and they complied. All the girls complimented Evie and congratulated Luke. One even asked for a picture with both of them, which Luke agreed to. It was just one picture and he didn’t want to disappoint the girl.   
Luke fed Evelyn before the flight to avoid a meltdown early on in the flight. There was no doubt in Luke’s mind that Evie would cry on the plane, but he wanted to do as much as possible to make the baby comfortable.  
The half hour went by quickly and soon enough Luke was saying goodbye to the three boys and boarding the plane with Dave and Evelyn. Evelyn was sleeping in the carrier, something Luke hoped the baby would do a lot of during the flight. They boarded the plane, found their seats, and taxied out. The plane was in the air rather quickly after that. Luke watched out the window as the city began to shrink beneath them. He checked to see that Evelyn was still sleeping before drifting off himself.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Luke, Dave, and Evelyn were currently in a large black SUV heading to Ellen’s recording studio. The flight went relatively well. Evelyn had gotten quite restless in the last few hours but didn’t make a lot of noise, which was good. There also weren’t any fans at the airport, which Luke was thankful for because he doesn’t know how Evelyn would react to being mobbed. Probably not well.  
“Alright, we’re here.” Dave says, breaking Luke out of his thoughts as the car came to a stop. They all got out and were ushered into the studio. After a rush of hair and makeup and feeding and changing, Ellen announced Luke as her next guest and a producer almost pushed Luke onto the stage. The tall boy walked out onto the stage and greeted Ellen in front of the red chair. The shorter woman motioned for Luke to take a seat as she took her own before starting the interview once the crowd settled down.  
"So Luke, how are you?" She starts, almost smirking. She knows.  
Luke smiles. "I'm good. Tired, but good," he answers. Ellen smiles back.  
"Obviously you're here by yourself, are the other boys still in Spain?" Ellen asks.  
"Yeah, they're doing a few radio interviews and small things to promote the album while I'm here. And I'm here with Dave, our bodyguard. And Evelyn," Luke answers, not able to hide his smile when he mentions his daughter.  
"And that's why you're here, right? To talk about the newest band member?" Ellen asks with a laugh.  
Luke laughs before replying, "Yeah, I am. I think she's a bit young to pick up an instrument yet, but she's one of us. Michael and Calum were fighting over whether she will be a bassist or guitarist."  
Ellen addresses the audience, "For those of you who don't know, Luke just unexpectedly became a father three days ago. He's here to talk about the baby and the situation to stamp down any rumors before they start."  
"Yeah, I guess I'll start from the beginning then. We were on tour in Spain about a year ago, and I met this really nice girl. Then we left Spain. Now that we came back to Spain, this girl found the bus somehow and left Evelyn on the steps at three in the morning with a diaper bag and a note. The note explained everything. Luc- Evelyn's mom said that she didn't have a very good home life and all she wanted was for Evie to be safe, so she couldn't keep her in the house anymore. She wanted to give Evie a chance to grow up with at least one of her parents, so when she heard we were coming back she made a plan to leave Evie with me." Luke explained. Ellen nodded along to his story.  
"Explain what those first few hours were like after Evelyn showed up." Ellen urged.  
"Surreal. Our bus driver, Scott, offered to try and find an orphanage nearby and it's like something just overtook me. I took one look in her eyes and knew that there was no way I'd be able to let her go. Honestly, I don't think it's fully set in yet that I have a daughter, but she's very real and very loud. I posted a video two days ago, and I think you have it, but I was packing to come here and Michael was watching Evie, and she was screaming. Michael panicked and started singing Metallica and now that's the only thing that calms her down." Luke said, motioning to the screen. Soon enough the video in question popped up and Luke smiled as he watched it. Ellen laughed and turned back to Luke as the video finished playing.  
"What did you say to him?"   
"Oh, I heard what he was singing and said 'excuse me, are you singing Metallica to my baby?'" Luke answered. Ellen laughed and then announced that when they came back from commercial break Evelyn would be joining them along with Dave.  
Luke slumped down in his chair and heaved a huge sigh of relief when the producer announced a five minute break. It gave Luke time to relax and not worry about what he said. He kept replaying what he said in his head, and how he almost said Luciana's name on national television. The blonde boy sat up once again as he heard loud cries coming from backstage. He was getting anxious without his little sunshine in his arms. He's barely put her down in the last three days, and it was weird to hear her cry and not be able to rush to where she was and soothe her.   
Ellen sat back down after interacting with a few audience members and with that the show was filming again. Luke sat up straighter in his chair once again. He didn't even notice that the crew had added a second chair next to his own.  
"Hi everyone, welcome back! Luke Hemmings is still with us, and now, please welcome his bodyguard Dave and daughter Evelyn!" Ellen announced when the producer gave her her cue. Luke stood up as Dave came walking out with little Evelyn in his arms. She was wearing the Punk Princess onesie and a little pink tutu. Luke took his baby from Dave and sat back down in his seat, cradling the precious girl in his arms. She was awake and alert and stopped crying as soon as Luke had picked her up.  
"Oh my god, isn't she precious!" Ellen exclaimed as she smiled at Evelyn. Evelyn took one look at Ellen and began to wail, making everyone in the studio laugh. Luke brought her up to his shoulder and quietly hummed the same Metallica song that Michael sings. The crowd goes silent as they listen to Luke's quiet humming. Evelyn soon stops wailing and falls asleep on Luke's shoulder.   
After a few more minutes of answering questions and cooing over how cute Evelyn is, Ellen announces that that's all the time they have for today and signed off of the show. She thanked Luke and Dave and quietly rubbed Evie's back before the two were ushered back out of the studio. The three then were driven back to the hotel in order to prepare for their flight later that night.   
Luke sent a text to the group chat with the band.  
Group: the sucky band chat  
Luke: Ellen is real and Evelyn hated her  
Ash: oh my god was it bad  
Cal: say hi to baby for me  
Mikey: did the Metallica thing work?  
Luke: it wasn't bad, she says hi (so does Dave), and yes it did. Flight in two hours, text you when we land.  
With that, Luke locked his phone, fed Evelyn, and fell asleep. 

 

____________________________________


End file.
